Abismo
by Lady Macbeth2
Summary: Ele morreria por ela, ela morreria por ele. E, naquele instante, era exatamente aquilo que os dois estavam fazendo. Cuidado, spoilers violentos para o capítulo 377 do mangá.


**Abismo**

_Ele morreria por ela, ela morreria por ele. E, naquele instante, era exatamente aquilo que os dois estavam fazendo._

Eles tinham falado sobre aquilo, dezenas, centenas, milhares de vezes. Era inevitável, considerando que os últimos cem anos tinham sido exclusivamente dedicados à expectativa – mas não planejamento, pois como poderiam eles prever qualquer um dos movimentos _dele_? – da vingança. Era inevitável, considerando que segredos e privacidade eram as coisas que eles menos tinham, dentro de uma lista interminável de coisas perdidas e abandonadas no longo curso de suas vidas amaldiçoadas. Era inevitável, considerando que ele era ele, ela era ela, e nenhum dos dois era exatamente conhecido por sua prudência e senso de preservação.

"Não lute contra quem você não pode derrotar", ele dissera, e "Nem pense em tentar me ajudar", fora a sua resposta. "Você não pode deixar _ele_ fazer você perder o pouco bom senso que tem", ele dissera, e "Preocupe-se com você, idiota", fora a sua resposta. "Se você, morrer, eu...", o sussurro se perdera no ar denso de mil verões, e ela respondera com a careta cruel de uma confiança vingativa que não sentia.

Ele amava ela, ela amava ele. Aquilo nenhum dos dois precisava dizer.

O amor dela por ele era uma ternura selvagem e infantil que se confundia com ódio, medo e ressentimento. Ela não amava o poder que ele tinha sobre ela, não amava precisar dele, não amava o modo como seu corpo e seu espírito estavam sempre tão instintivamente conscientes dos dele, moldando-se aos seus movimentos, reagindo às suas atenções, despedaçando-se sob as pequenas e inevitáveis decepções de todos os dias. Mas ela o amava, cada pedaço, cada ínfimo átomo dele, e não dava para negar que era ao redor dele que sua vida girava, por mais que aquilo a consternasse e enfurecesse. Ela não era aquele tipo de garota, ela não esperava por ninguém, não confiava em ninguém e definitivamente não dependia de ninguém, e a idéia de matá-lo era mais atraente que a idéia de beijos e abraços, declarações e um vestido branco, segredos partilhados sob lençóis e uma corrente de ouro prendendo-a pelo anular esquerdo. E, no entanto, não havia nada no mundo que ela quisesse mais que ele em seus braços, entre seus lençóis, e pedaços de vestido brancos estraçalhados no chão por um amor tão impaciente quanto furioso. Eles eram mais que almas gêmeas, mais que amantes e companheiros. Ele era o seu mundo, ela era a sua noiva virgem.

E era aquilo que ela era para ele, desejos reprimidos e medo à solta como um bando de lobos selvagens, territorialismo violento e um último raio de inocência e pureza num mundo corrompido até o âmago. Ele era um homem vaidoso, sofisticado e experiente, definido por uma visão cínica e desencantada do mundo e um ceticismo de sabedoria e solidão que acabaria por matá-lo, se ela não tivesse aparecido. Mas ela estava lá, e sempre estaria, a chama furiosa e delicada que punha em ignição todos os seus instintos mais puros e primitivos, a importância de sobreviver para proteger, a necessidade de lutar para manter, o desejo de explorar, e consumir, e possuir, e fazer-se imenso como o mundo e inescapável como o destino. Ela era o que dava cor à sua vida e sentido à sua existência, e amá-la era a única coisa que lhe permitia amar a si mesmo, e era aquela a razão pela qual ele morreria por ela mil vezes sem hesitar.

Agora, não havia mais nada.

Ela estava em seus braços, sem protestos e sem reservas, como ele sempre sonhara, olhos de cobre cheios de devoção e rosto desenhado em entrega absoluta, e ele nunca se sentira tão desesperadamente destroçado. Ela não tinha conseguido reunir paciência suficiente para agüentar, ela dissera, e ele sabia, e sentia que a sua, também, tinha sido esticada demais e finalmente quebrada ao meio. Cada músculo em seu corpo tremia com fúria e antecipação, e os gritos do demônio em seu peito eram tão altos que quase abafavam os débeis sussurros dela. Mas ela ainda estava viva, o peito magro subindo e descendo pesadamente com o esforço monumental de respirar, lábios trêmulos e pulsos cerrados em dor incontrolável, sangue e vísceras e ele não queria nem pensar em mais o quê se espalhando lentamente pelo chão ao seu redor. Cabelo platinado, puro e claro como seus sonhos nupciais, estava manchado pelo mesmo sangue rubro e viscoso que pontilhava as sardas de seu rosto e que banhava as mãos dele, e o mundo inteiro parecia ter pausado enquanto ela se desvanecia inevitavelmente e ele buscava, frenético e desesperado, por qualquer possibilidade de ajuda, solução, salvação.

As mãos dele apertavam os restos delicados e quebradiços de seu corpo com uma força possessiva e inconsciente que não devia estar fazendo nada para ajudá-la em sua dor, mas ele precisava daquilo, precisava segurá-la com todos os dedos e todo o poder que tinha, porque se não fizesse aquilo ela simplesmente se desfaria em um milhão de pedaços invisíveis e se espalharia pelo ar como cinzas do fim do mundo, e então ele estaria sozinho e derrotado, e _ele_ teria finalmente vencido.

Não. Aquilo nunca.

O demônio se agitou em seu peito, subiu pela garganta e pausou diante de seus dentes cerrados, esperando permissão para passar. O corpo dela ficou uma fração mais quente, seu rosto um tom mais vermelho apesar de todo o sangue perdido, e ele sabia que era o demônio dela, também, despertando e respondendo, correndo solto por suas veias abertas e reunindo e procurando pela energia necessária à explosão que lhe permitiria escapar, porque naquele sentido eles eram iguais. Ele seria capaz de obliterar qualquer traço de sua vaidade e orgulho e se dobrar a qualquer força no mundo para mantê-la viva, mesmo que aquilo significasse pedir a ajuda de seu próprio demônio, e ela, ela faria o mesmo para impedi-lo de se destruir para salvá-la.

Ele morreria por ela, ela morreria por ele. E, naquele instante, era exatamente aquilo que os dois estavam fazendo.

* * *

N.A:

_PQP. Sem palavras para capítulo 377 do mangá, eu não sei se o Kubo merece um troféu ou uma bomba nuclear naquela cabeça idiota dele. Nunca imaginei que uma porcaria de um mangá pudesse me deixar tão perturbada e ansiosa, e só espero que tudo acabe bem. O pior é que, mesmo que não acabe bem, tenho certeza de que vai ser magistral. _

_Mas espero que acabe bem._

_Quanto à fic, eu simplesmente precisava escrever alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu. Ficou absurdamente pequeno, e eu tenho muito mais a dizer, mas isso foi tudo o que consegui encaixar sem que parecesse melodramático ou confuso demais. Concisão, nesse tipo de situação, é a palavra chave, eu acho. De qualquer forma, leiam com cuidado e devagar, porque há muito mais escrito aqui do que as palavras parecem dizer._

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_


End file.
